


Indecent Exposure

by steffers86



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffers86/pseuds/steffers86
Summary: I'm popping my smut cherry. Hopper is popping Joyce's. :)





	

Hopper held Joyce’s chin in the palm of his hand raising her head up, so her eyes met his. His rough, calloused fingers caressed the bottom of her chin. Her hunger grew, starving for his kisses.

“I love your lips,” Hopper growled plucking at the bottom of her pouty lip with his thumb, “I want to…no…I’m going to have my way with both of them.”

Joyce’s cheeks turned as bright red as the lacy little two-piece she donned. She knew damn well how the night was going to end. She had everything planned out in her head. She had no control of her emotions at that moment. His dirty talk galvanized her as she pushed him onto the bed.

“You have too many clothes on Chief. You know how I like indecent exposure,” she smirked.

“Is that so Ms. Byers? Well, officer down. It looks like I’m going to have to call for back up. You back that ass up to me,” Hopper groaned squeezing his package; the outline of his manhood very much visible in his tight uniform pants.

Joyce giggled at this attempt at dirty talk. He was HER chief of police. His voice seemed to be more gravely when he would talk dirty to her. The sound of his voice always sent her stomach into butterflies. She helped him, ravaging over the clothes he wore, until it was a pile in the middle of the bedroom. Hopper traced the contour of her curvy hips, drawing her close to him, his hand rested on the small of her back.

“I surrender,” Joyce squeaked.

He lifted her up without much effort; his finger pressed into the meaty part of her buttocks; setting her on his lap. Her legs rested on each side of his thighs straddling him. Feeling his hard ridge against her, she grinded down heavily on his cock. He could feel her warmth radiating from between her legs.

“You’re all worked up aren’t you, my little Almond Joy?” he smirked.

Hopper wrapped his arms around the entire width of her small frame; her skin was warm and delicate. Their lips osculating as their hands fondled each other’s faces. Hopper leaned up on his elbows adoring Joyce. Her eyelashes fluttered in interest as he gazed into her eyes mesmerized. Her irises were as brown as chocolate and just as sweet. She always had that pulchritudinous nature to her after all these years.His scent was tantalizing to her senses.

His scent changed throughout the day. He wasn’t quite the smell of patchouli from when he kissed her before leaving for work. It became more of a leathery scent from the seats of his Blazer. From time to time there was always the hint of beer or cigarettes. She didn’t mind his bad habits.

“Mmmm, Joyce, you’re so wet. Good thing, because I’m thirsty,” he gave her a sly smile.

“Do as you please and please as you do,” Joyce smiled.

“I fully intend to baby,” he replied huskily.

Her subtle little laughs were bewitching; casting love spells on him every time she smiled. His hand rested flat against her chest feeling the rise and fall of her breathing between fluttering heart beats. He kissed her navel as his hands glissaded around her curvy hips as he drifted lower on her body. She could feel the heat of his breath as he trailed a line of kisses down her belly. Goosebumps caused the little hairs on her arms to stand up.

The ticklish prickle of his facial hair grazed the inside of her leg. He could feel her trembling with desire. She purred in complete euphoria throwing her head back running her fingers through his hair. With widespread fingers, his hands caressed the inside of her thighs. Her redolence was intoxicating to him. He slipped a two of his fingers into her while he continued sucking her clit into his mouth. He pressed against her G-spot. Her breathing became erratic; as she gasped and seized. He savored up every second of her orgasm with lighter strides of his tongue. She whimpered letting out slow dainty pants of breathlessness. A pool of wetness covered the sheets beneath her. Pure ecstasy, she laid back feeling momentarily lethargic. Her legs still spread exposing her creamy center. He kissed her feeling the smile on her face as he parted her lips with his tongue, mapping out the contours of her mouth.

“Mmm, delicious,” Joyce crooned.

Nudging her hair out of the way with his nose, he whispered, “How about you try me out?”

He nibbled the tip of her earlobe, leading a trail down to the soft hollow of her neck. He pulled on her soft skin with his teeth as she moaned. Her hair was soft and wispy, brushing up against his cheek. She squatted down in front of him. He had a satisfying view of her perky breasts as he loomed over her. She lightly kissed the head of his cock. Her hands were running along the entire length of his shaft. She suctioned her mouth around the girth of him drawing dimples into her cheeks. Her tongue spiraled around his cock as she salivated all over him. The sucking sounds she made were provocative. It drove him in a tizzy.

“I need you,” Hopper coaxed.

Joyce glanced up at him from below working both of her hands around his cock. She was tormenting him to much his delectation. He shook his head pinning her down on the bed. He pilfered more kisses from her like a thief in the night. He showed deft in how his hands dandled over her breasts. He cupped her breast as his thumb circled her sensitive areola. Her nipples were a soft pink, tingling and erect. He massaged his cock against her swollen wet lips. A wistful sigh overcame Hopper. He had a longing ache for her that went back to their high school sweetheart days.

“I’m trying to tease you. All I’m doing is teasing me!” Hopper groaned.

Joyce squirmed under him, “I need you too, Hop.”

She pressed her hips against his, subtly begging for all of him. Hopper pushed the head of his cock into her. She opened up like a flower for him, feeling every inch of him infuse with her. She whimpered, succumbing to the tantalizing rush of feeling all of him inside her finally. Her cheeks were florid, feeling tingling waves of pleasure. His thrusting undulated in perfect rhythm to her moans. She gently raked her fingers down his back.

“Deeper, please, please,” she whispered seductively in his ear.

He delved deeper, working feverishly for her pleasure. Her breathing quickening as her muscles tensed down on his cock. Her back arched off the bed as she pressed down on him with just enough pressure, tightening around his engorged cock. He drew her closer to him. He could feel her saturating his cock in her warm nectar. Her hands held his face kissing him passionately it could make Romeo and Juliet jealous. Rippling tingles resonated through her, pulsating, as she cried out loud.

“Joyce, you’re too much,” his voice trembled.

He took deep uncoordinated breathes. Beads of sweat trickled from his forehead. Joyce bit her bottom lip staring up at him with eager eyes. Hopper, simultaneously, felt hopeless but in control. His mind became completely vacant as all his senses focused on his release. She could feel his cock twitching inside her, certain warmth filling her up.  
He collapsed next to her embracing her tightly against him. She rested her head on his chest. Her hair, intertwined between his fingers as he stroked the top of her head. His eyes peered up at the ceiling.

“I’m never going to let you slip away from me ever again. You’re my sweet stuff, Almond Joy,” Hopper swore kissing the top of her hair.

“I’m not going anywhere, Hopper, unless it's with you,” Joyce attested.

“That’s my girl.”

He watched her eyelids getting heavy. She snuggled up against him smiling. Her ivory skin glowed in the accompanying light of a nearby candle. His fingers danced across her back lulling her to a satisfied slumber. It was nice to be loved again.


End file.
